1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a syringe of the type used to draw blood from a patient. More particularly, this invention relates to a syringe of the foregoing character which has a telescoping needle guard that is released by squeezing, after the drawing of blood from the patient, to protect medical personnel from injurious contact with a sharp tip of the needle that is a part of such a syringe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of syringes with telescoping needle guards are described in various issued patents, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,083 (Martell), U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,303 (King et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,310 (Lewandowski). A characteristic of these and other types of blood drawing syringes with telescopic needle guards is that the person using any such syringe must use two hands to telescope the guard relative to the syringe, after using the syringe to draw blood from a patient.